


Carrying and Marriage

by MegaMink



Series: Universe M [1]
Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: F/M, FTM Pregnancy, Fluff and Angst, Forced Marriage, Ftm Zarbon, Implied Mpreg, M/M, Platonic Female/Male Relationships, Platonic Male/Male Relationships, Pregnancy, Unplanned Pregnancy, mentioned sexual abuse
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-14
Updated: 2017-07-30
Packaged: 2018-10-18 20:44:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,999
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10624803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MegaMink/pseuds/MegaMink
Summary: Zarbon and Dodoria are as in love as they could be, though they aren't allowed to be. Frieza has been planning on making Zarbon his spouse ever since taking over his home planet, though he learns soon of Zarbon and Dodoria's relationship. As punishment he sends Dodoria away on many missions, though his plan goes wrong when it is found out that Zarbon is carrying Dodoria's child.





	1. Chapter 1

Nights would always go by too fast, and when morning came they would have to go back into the world they always wanted to leave. It was such a rare time for the two to be able to sneak a night with each other, a dangerous night, but the sweet passion was always worth it. If they were to be found out, punishment would be severe. Not even the cold gust of wind that was threat of death could put out the burning flame that was love. The burning flame was fueled by the gasoline that was each tender night, each breathless kiss a spark. 

Zarbon awoke to the bed groaning as a heavy weight was lifted off, and the sound of clothes being pulled back on. He opened his eyes, the dull light of the rising sun leaking in through the window. He wasn’t in his own room, but Dodoria’s. He rolled onto his side, the bed creaking under him as he shuffled. 

“Morning sleeping beauty,” A rough voice sighed, a calloused hand gently pushing strands of hair from Zarbon’s face. The corners of the beautiful man’s mouth tugged upwards, and he laughed softly. 

“With you, of course…” He spoke, sitting up. The blankets fell from his nude body, and a yawn left his parted lips. Golden eyes looked fondly at the pink skinned male, and onyx eyes stared back. Though on Dodoria’s face wasn’t a smile. Zarbon knew why, and sighed.

“You can stay a bit longer can’t you? He’d not sending you away until noon,” His voice sounded more like a plea than anything. The other man shook his head, letting his hand fall to his side. His face twisted into a sad frown, and pulled on his armor. 

“There’s been a change of plans, I’m leaving in an hour.” Dodoria spoke, turning towards the door. Zarbon swallowed hard, and cursed Frieza under his breath. He wanted nothing more than to stay here with the man he loved, but it wasn’t likely. They’d kept their nights spent together a secret for years, but it was growing harder and harder now. 

“I’m sorry baby, you know I don’t want to go,” He spoke again, turning back to Zarbon. He pulled the beautiful man into a tight embrace, giving his back a comforting stroke. The slimmer male let out a shaky sigh, his tear ducts threatening to bring on the waterworks. 

“I know you don’t, it’s okay…” He said, pressing his forehead against his lovers. It was a sign of full trust and love on his home planet, though the tradition had been forgotten after Frieza had destroyed his home, taking the planet for himself. Rumors of great treasure and such had been spread wide, and Zarbon wondered sometimes if Frieza saw him as one of the treasures to be stolen away.

Well, if that were the case, than Frieza had gotten nothing. Dodoria had won such a treasure, and cherished it. 

Dodoria pulled away after leaving the most gentle of kisses on Zarbon’s nose. He grabbed his scouter, turning towards the door. He was running out of time, and had to say goodbye quickly. Another far away mission, one that would take god knows how long to complete. These missions had become more frequent, and Zarbon prayed that Frieza hadn’t noticed how close he and Dodoria had grown. 

The door closed behind Dodoria, and that was when Zarbon had begun to weep. He wept as he cleaned himself. He wept as he dressed himself, and wept as he collected his things. He snuck out of the room through the window, and entered his own room the same way. His door had been locked all night, and nobody suspected that he’d ever left the room. 

A select few knew of his relationship, three people to be exact. Other than Dodoria, he trusted only three others; His doctor, and two close friends.

There was a knock on his door, and the familiar thick country accent speaking his name. He unlocked his door, seeing the short and broad saiyan that he’d hired as his body guard. 

“Sleep well sir?” The saiyan spoke with a wink, knowing full well Zarbon hadn’t been in the room any of the night.

“Yes, thank you Okra,” Zarbon sighed, stepping out of the room. Okra had diverted attention from those who suspected Zarbon, and was the expert at lying. He cared a lot for Zarbon, though many suspected the feeling weren’t just platonic. 

Okra had no tail, having lost it long ago. He couldn’t seem to remember what had happened, but he was happy enough without it. 

“By the way… Frieza wants ta see ya,” Okra sighed, moving out of the way. Zarbon stiffened, eyes wide.

“Why would he want to see me now? It’s so early.” He asked, though he already knew the answer to that question. Okra seemed to know why as well, but he didn’t say it.

“Dunno, but he was mighty pissed about something.” 

Zarbon sighed, and stepped past him. This wouldn’t be a good conversation, he could tell.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey look another chapter after like, a billion years.

“Zarbon are you aware of my current situation?” Frieza’s voice spoke, the tyrant’s eyes locked onto Zarbon. Zarbon remained bowing, his head ducked down as he avoided eye contact with his master. As long as he didn’t look into those ruby eyes, he wouldn’t struggle to continue and hide his relationship with Dodoria.

“I… I do not believe I am sir. I apologize my lord,” Zarbon’s voice was softer than usual, shaking just enough to let the all powerful man sitting before him know he was obviously nervous. He swallowed, looking down. Of course Dodoria had left marks on his thighs… 

“Should I enlighten you then?” Frieza asked. Zarbon glanced up, a brow raised as he looked up at his master. He regretted that decision, as now those ruby orbs locked into his own, and he struggled to look away. 

“I-” Zarbon started to answer, but now it seemed that Frieza really had no intention on even listening to Zarbon. Frieza’s tail flicked a little, and he sat down in his hover car, holding a glass of wine to his lips.

Zarbon could hear him swallow through the silence, and cringed a little. God… He hated such sounds.

“Well, I’ve come of age to marry,” Frieza started, smirking when Zarbon showed obvious confusion. 

“I… Beg your pardon?” Zarbon asked, swallowing. God, his voice was giving him away!

“I don’t have any royalty of my race at my disposal, and they’d all be useless anyway. My father wishes for me to make an heir, a powerful one,” Frieza drained his glass of wine, red eyes glowing a little as he looked down at Zarbon. 

“But my lord… Why are you telling me this?” Zarbon asked, wincing a little as Frieza jumped out from his hovercar, landing in front of his nervous advisor. The tyrant’s hand traced along Zarbon’s hard jawline, up to his prominent cheekbone. Zarbon felt a shiver go up his back, and tensed at the contact. Frieza’s hands were oddly… soft. 

“Well my dear Zarbon,” Frieza hummed, cupping Zarbon’s cheek in his hand. Zarbon’s adam's apple bobbed as he gulped, and he closed his golden eyes. He cringed, feeling his masters thumb caress his cheek.

Oh no… 

Zarbon felt his mouth begin to water, a horrible nausea overtaking him. He opened his eyes, his discomfort obvious. He needed to leave, otherwise he’d end up vomiting right there. His heart started to race, and he closed his eyes as he let out a low groan.

“Our wonderful medical staff have informed me that even despite your… treatment…” Frieza’s voice was horrible, sneering and confident. Zarbon hated it, and wanted to stop hearing it. He knew exactly what he was going to say.

Zarbon’s thighs pressed against each other out of instinct, and he looked down at the ground. He could feel bile rising up, and held his stomach. 

“...You still have a functioning uterus,” Frieza finished, stepping back from Zarbon. He looked down at the male, and raised a brow. 

“Oh dear, are you feeling sick?” he asked, though his voice lacked any bit of sympathy.

“Y-yes…” Zarbon mumbled, his jaw tingling as he tried to get to his feet. He didn’t manage, as he keeled over in pain.

Why was he feeling so sick? Was he nervous? Was it… Oh no. He’d not taken his pill, Dodoria hadn’t used anything either…

“Bund! Vug! You useless brutes, get him to the infirmary immediately!” Frieza’s voice ordered. Zarbon’s eyes watered, and he gripped the rim of a trash bin that had been placed in front of him. He was thankful that his hair was pulled back, as anything he’d eaten the day before was now being forced out from his body. 

“Yes sir!” two voices spoke, and Zarbon hardly even felt himself lifted up, body trembling. 

He only prayed this was coincidence. He could only pray.


	3. Chapter 3

“Are you sexually active?” The doctor’s voice asked. Zarbon looked up from his lap, up at the fishlike creature that stood before him. They had a slight frown, obviously glancing over at the the two soldiers in the doorway with ruby eyes.

“...Yes,” Zarbon’s voice cracked a little, and he took another drink from the bottle of water Blakburry had handed him. He licked his lips a bit nervously, his throat dry.

“Have you had any sexual encounters with someone of…” They looked down at the clipboard, and rolled their eyes. “Well… Someone who’s able to produce sperm?” 

The soldiers laughed a little, and stopped rather quickly once Zarbon had shot a cold glare at them. Blakburry sighed, and waited for an answer. Though they knew full well what the answers to these questions were, and they knew full well of his activities that night. 

“Yes, I have,” Zarbon mumbled, hand squeezing the bottle a little. 

“Did you use protection?” 

“...” Zarbon didn’t want to answer, and he looked down at the ground. He swallowed a bit of water, and avoided looking over at Blakburry. 

“Zarbon, did you?” They asked, a brow raised. Zarbon looked over at Bund and Vug, and they seemed to get the message. The two soldiers backed out of the room, closing the door. 

“I uh… No,” He said quietly, placing his bottle down. 

“Well…” Blakburry sighed, and stood up. They bothered with the chair, until it moved so that he could lay down. They dragged a strange machine over, and pulled a curtain around them both. “Undress, enough so that I can use this,” They asked. Zarbon raised a brow, obviously confused.

“It works more accurately than the old pregnancy tests, just get your armor off so I can let this machine scan your uterus,” They sighed, and Zarbon huffed quietly. 

“I’m… Wearing a leotard Blakburry,” He said, pouting. 

“Zarbon I’ve literally had my hand in there after that… one time. Seeing you nude isn’t going to bother me,” They huffed, and he mumbled knowing they’d won. He pulled his armor off, and fussed with his leotard. 

“I swear there’d better be nothing in there,” Zarbon mumbled, pulling his leotard down enough so that it just barely covered his more private areas.

“If there is, I can just figure out some excuse for you or something,” Blakburry said, spreading a hot substance over the skin of Zarbon’s lover abdomen, feeling a slight bump there.

“...Zarbon honey…” They started, looking up at him. “This uh… This definitely isn’t something about yesterday,” They said, standing up. Zarbon blushed, and glanced away.

“Uhh…” He swallowed.

“Six weeks ago… You said you were on a mission,” They spoke sternly, pressing the scanner against his abdomen.

“I uh… May… Have lied,”

“And you weren’t using protection then either?”

“Well! We sorta rush nowadays…” 

“...You’ve gotta be kidding me…” Blakburry held their face in their palm, looking at the screen. 

There, staring back at them, was the view of a forming embryo. It seemed praying didn’t work for Zarbon.


End file.
